Tragic Love
by carmilla4lyf
Summary: Bechloe. No hate please. So basically the Bellas are on their way to the ICCAs when tragedy strikes. Kinda heartwrenching and upsetting but I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

So hi! I haven't written a fic in a while so I thought I'd get writing again. This is a Pitch Perfect story, because it's possibly the best chick flick I've ever watched and all because a teacher made me! Obviously any kind of review is appreciated and any advice will be taken on board. This is Bechloe because they're meant for each other. Enjoy, Pitches!

Chapter 1

The Bella bus trundled along the highway on the road to the final of the ICCAs and everyone was buzzing. Chloe was singing to herself whilst Beca sat next to her, earphones in and humming along. Fat Amy was up front driving and occasionally calling everyone 'bitches' and Stacie was telling Cynthia Rose of her only lesbian experience, which Cynthia seemed to be really interested in...

Half an hour into the journey and everyone was yelling and joking around, having a good time and generally annoying Beca because she was being grumpy.

"Oh come on Becs, lighten up" Chloe said and pulled a face that made Beca's heart melt. Beca sighed.

"Okay, I'll lighten up" she replied, damn she was whipped, perks of having a secret crush on her best friend.

"Yay!" Chloe squealed and then flicked some of the yoghurt she'd been eating at Beca. The yoghurt landed right on Beca's nose and she looked at Chloe with mock surprise and shock.

"How dare you?" Beca whispered before getting some of the yoghurt off her nose and rubbed her yoghurt coated fingers down Chloe's cheek, taking as much time as she possibly could, favouring the contact.

Beca wasn't the only one with a crush though, sat in the seat next to her was a red head who wished Beca would keep her hand to her cheek and kiss her. Chloe was also whipped, for Beca. But neither of them knew about the other falling hopelessly for them. Beca took her hand away from Chloe's face and looked into her deep blue eyes before looking down and biting her lip.

"Damn, she looks so sexy when she does that lip bitey thing" Chloe thought to herself and forced herself to look away from the short woman of her desire next to her.

"SHIT!"

Everyone heard Fat Amy's yell from the front and looked around, just in time to see the lorry careening onto their side of the road, out of control, before Beca pushed Chloe to the floor and, protecting her with her body, felt the jolt as the lorry smashed into the bus.

Beca flew off Chloe and hit the back of the bus, slid to the floor as the bus grounded itself upside down, looked over at Chloe to see her unhurt minus some cuts and then closed her eyes, darkness consuming her.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews for my first chapter, seven reviews in less than 16 hours is amazing, I woke up and had 18 emails from fanfiction waiting to be read! So, here's chapter 2, enjoy Pitches!

Chapter 2

"Becaaaaaa!" Chloe's shrill shriek was heard over everything as the Bellas began to cough on the dust floating around as they woke up. "Beca where are you?" Chloe sobbed and tried to stand but felt instantly woozy and sat back down again.

As a matter of fact, Beca was at the back of the bus, with her right arm broken and her left arm wedged between the sun roof and the roof of the bus. Her legs were trapped with two of the seats that had fallen off and all the screws from the bottom of the seat had pierced her right leg and were currently just brushing her tibia, sending jolts of pain through her body that were beginning to wake her up. Her head had taken the most of the damage though. Her spine was, miraculously, untouched but the back of her head was bleeding profusely along with a big gash across her forehead and a black eye, with a bleeding nose. Beca was a mess of bone and blood, and Chloe was virtually unhurt, somehow.

"Chloe are you okay?" Aubrey asked, holding her left hand to her right shoulder, it looked broken.

"Yeah, I'm fine, is everyone else okay?" Chloe told Aubrey and asked the rest of the bus. A chorus of "Yes" occurred apart from Fat Amy who was okay, minus a broken leg who replied with "Ughh, I feel like a kangaroo just rammed my arse".

Beca, however, hadn't replied and was still unconscious, losing a lot of blood and, if she lived, was facing possible paralysis.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled from about a meter away from her. She'd managed to crawl over to where Beca was, crushed under seats and the sun roof.

"Unnghh, Chlo?" Beca mumbled, regaining consciousness and suddenly feeling the jolts of pain as the screws rubbed against her tibia. "Argh!" She cried out and Chloe crawled closer.

"Let's get this seat off you" Chloe said and reached for one of the seats, but Beca stopped her, explaining how she could feel the screws against her bone.

"Are you okay? What else hurts?" Chloe asked, anxious to know if her crush was okay.

"Well my arm is between between the sun roof and the real roof and the other one looks broken and my head is throbbing a little" Beca replied, not letting on that her head was actually extremely painful and that she could feel the blood trickling down the back of her neck.

"You saved me" Chloe whispered, going slightly red as she looked down at Beca, into her eyes.

"Err, yeah, I guess I did" Beca mumbled, trying not to make a big deal of it.

"Well thank you very much" Chloe said and if she could have got to Beca, she would have missed her so much. "I... Well... there's something I need to tell you when we're all okay" Chloe mumbled quietly, half hoping Beca hadn't heard it.

"What is it Chlo?"

"Oh, nothing, it can wait. Look, the paramedics are here." Chloe said, feeling very embarrassed. "You're gonna be okay Becs, I promise"

"Thanks Chlo" Beca replied and looked away, what about her head bleed, what would that do?

The paramedics climbed into the bus and began to take the Bellas out one by one, after finding out who needed the most attention, but Beca was trapped, so they'd have to wait for the fire service to arrive. Finally the paramedics could get to Beca and began to examine her. She was almost the last person on the bus, save for Chloe, who never left her side.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" one of the paramedics said to Chloe and she began to move away from Beca when she saw Beca fall unconscious again and the paramedics with her give each other urgent looks and then shout "She's bleeding out, she needs the defibrillator!"

Chloe began to crawl back to Beca, trying to get to her to wake her up, but the paramedic with her stopped her, picked her up and carried her away.

"Becaaaaa! Beca! Wake up! Becaaaa!" Chloe screamed and sobbed at the top of her voice as she was carried away.

"No pulse, shock again" she heard just as she was passed through the window of the bus.

"Beca!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here Pitches! Prepare to be pitch slapped in both this chapter and the next! Thank you all so much for the reviews and it's amazing to see how many people have added me to their author alerts list, thank you all so much for the support, I initially thought that this story was going to be terrible, but evidently not. So here's chapter three...

Chapter 3

"Oh God, oh God, oh God" Chloe paced her hospital cubicle. She had no serious injuries and only had a few cuts and bruises, she was good to be discharged, the doctors just had to finalise some things. She kept thinking back to Beca. What if she was dead? She had never told her that she loves her, what if Beca never found out?

"Bang!" A pair of doors swimming open, being hit by a trolley. Chloe ripped her curtain back to see Beca being wheeled past her on a trolley, breathing and with a pulse. She was awake.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled, but Beca had already been whisked through some doors and away from Chloe. She sat down on her bed, relieved that Beca was okay.

"She's okay, she's okay" Chloe whispered to herself and hugged her knees and Aubrey walked in, her left arm in a sling.

"Hey Chloe" she said and Chloe raised her head to look up at Aubrey.

"Hey" she replied, not wanting to talk much.

"She'll be okay you know?"

"Yeah, I hope so"

"Chlo, you can't sit here and mope. I dunno, plan how you're gonna tell her you love her to bits, how many times have I said she loves you back? It's so obvious" Aubrey berated her and Chloe's spirits lifted slightly, happy to have the normal Aubrey back.

"I hope so" Chloe replied and then the two fell silent, both worrying for Beca.

A man in scrubs walked into Chloe's cubicle and stood there with an unreadable expression. "Miss Beale?" He asked and Chloe nodded afraid and hopefully for what he was going to say. "Miss Mitchell has requested to see you"

"Really?" Chloe asked and jumped off her bed and made for the curtain.

"Hang on," the man said, "there's something I need to explain before you go in. Miss Mitchell sustained a lot of damage from the crash and a lot of it was artificial and operable. However, the wound she sustained to the back of her head caused a massive trauma and brain damage. I'm extremely sorry to inform you that this trauma and the damage is inoperable. There's nothing we can do, we're sorry, but Miss Mitchell doesn't have long to live."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here! I'm really sorry for writing chapters so short, but unfortunately I just don't have the writing skill to keep people interested and prolong a chapter. Sorry! But thank you so much for all your reviews, I've really enjoyed writing this and I'd like to thank my best friend for being my test subject for each chapter and for supporting me as I wrote this story, they really helped. So here it is, the fourth and final instalment to the story. Enjoy and review please it's been a pleasure writing for you all.

Chapter 4

"Miss Mitchell doesn't have long to live" the words were still ringing in Chloe's ears as she was escorted down a corridor to Beca's room. The last few minutes were a haze to her, she seemed to have forgotten everything that happened between being told and now. She thought back...

Chloe stood there in shock for a few seconds before falling to the floor and bringing her hands up to her face, where she sobbed and sobbed into them.

"Hey, hey, come here" Aubrey whispered and pulled her into a hug and cried silently onto Chloe's shoulder.

"She wants to see you" the man repeated and Chloe stood quickly, desperate to see her.

Chloe burst through the curtains of Beca's cubicle with the man.

"Chloe" she cloaked and smiled, trying to put on a brave face. It instantly dissolved when Chloe burst into tears and rushed toward her and sobbed in her arms. Both women began to sob and held each other until they had both run dry.

"Beca, I need to say this okay?" Chloe whispered and pulled away to look into Beca's eyes, "and you're still beautiful" Chloe told her, making Beca blush. "I've been feeling like this for a while and I couldn't bear to not tell you. Beca, I- I'm- I'm in love with you" Chloe finished, unwavering.

"Come here" Beca whispered and Chloe moved toward her, "closer" so Chloe moved closer. "Closer" Beca pleaded and Chloe moved closer, so close their noses were almost touching. "I'm in love with you too" Beca whispered and suddenly moved her lips up to meet Chloe's and pressed them against hers. Chloe kissed her back and both partners had the most loving kiss of their life. Adrenaline was pumping and love was coursing through their bodies.

Chloe pulled away, hating to end it, but she needed to breathe.

"I love you Beca, I really do" she whispered.

"I love you too Chlo, so much" Beca whispered back and then slowly closed her eyes.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep. The heart monitor made the tell tale noises of the end of Beca's life and then fell silent. The man in scrubs walked in silently, turned off the machines, looked sympathetically at Chloe and walked out again.

Silent tears began to roll down Chloe's cheeks and she walked forward, kissed Beca's forehead and whispered "I love you" and walked out, crying silently.

The end.


End file.
